


Game of survival

by Carol2015



Series: Peace in our time [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Mutant Powers, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015
Summary: What if Wanda and Pietro weren't the only survivors of the mind stone experiment? What if two women also survived?This story will explore the lives of these two women and how a life-threatening situation brings them together.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Peace in our time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206419
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, I had this idea since I watched WandaVision (for those of you who haven't watched it. DO IT NOW) and I thought about making a crossover more or less. Please have in mind that the events that will happen are a mix between the movies and my own imagination. That means that some names are changed and some of the characters that appear in the movies have been removed. Also, the storyline it's not the same as the films. (In part 1)  
> Anyway, I hope you like it 😊

Therese Belivet is a 24-year-old woman whose life has been very difficult. She lived in the Czech Republic since she was born and unfortunately, she also experienced the civil war that happened there. That was the cause of her parent's death. She was just 11 when they were killed by a bunch of soldiers who didn't even take two seconds to acknowledge that they were civilians and not the enemy. That broke her. She was put into an orphanage where everybody messed up with her. The older boys tried to force themselves into her, but she was having none of it, until one night, the older boy in the whole orphanage was able to do it. She wasn't the same after that. She promised herself that she would seek revenge for this.

Once she got out of the orphanage, she couldn't afford an apartment, so she had to live in an abandoned car outside the city. She lived this way for 2 years. Fortunately, she got a job as a waitress in a very well-known restaurant and another job as a secretary in a dentist's office. She worked on those two places for four years and  _ finally  _ with a lot of hard work she was able to rent her first apartment. It was much, just a small space with one small bedroom, a tiny kitchen, and an even smaller bathroom. She didn't like it much but was all she could afford at this moment. Unfortunately, life had a funny way of making her life miserable. She lost her job as a secretary and had to do more hours in the restaurant. Even though she worked more, the salary of a waitress didn't get enough to pay the bills and buy food. In a desperate attempt to earn some money, she went to the  _ Computer house,  _ which was a mix of library and store with computers that the customers could use. When she arrived there, she started looking for jobs on the internet, she kept scrolling for what felt like hours, until something caught her eyes. A laboratory was offering a huge sum of money for volunteers for an experiment. She didn't think twice and started to fill the questionnaire with her information.

Two weeks later, she got a letter from the company that was in charge of the research.  _ HYDRA _ she read out loud. She was due to be in their installations in 4 days. Grabbing her few belongings she packed and headed to Sokovia. 

__________

Once she arrived, a black van was waiting for her outside the airport.

"Are you Miss Belivet?" Asked the tall dark-haired man.

"Yes Sir." 

The man opened the back doors of the van, and he let her get in first, as he then sat in front of her. The ride was spent in silence. The man was looking through some files while the brunette looked through the windows in each door. Twenty minutes later, they got to their destination.

"Right this way Miss." Said the man as he opened the door. Once she stepped outside, she saw a lot of men with guns around her. They were all wearing military clothes and the  [ logo ](https://images.app.goo.gl/XpovsRQhukW15SST9) of the organization.  Once they were inside, she was led to a small room. 

"This will be your room from now on." 

The walls were a dark gray kind of color, the floor was a mix between gray and white. A bed could be seen in a corner of the bedroom and a small wardrobe was on the left corner of the room. There were no windows. The only light was from a small lamp that was hanging in the ceiling.  _ This is worse than my room at the orphanage _ . She mused. 

"Here, change into these. The doctor will be with you shortly." Said the man and then left.  He gave her some gray pants and a white shirt along with a pair of gray shoes. She changed her clothes and as she was putting on her shoes, a tall man with a white coat approached her.

"Miss Belivet, I'm doctor Bloodworth, we need to run a few tests before we step on anything major." The brunette just nodded.

They went to a room full of lights, there was a dentist bed in the middle with some cables and stuff she didn't know.

"Lay on the bed." Ordered the doctor as he grabbed a folder.  Doctor Bloodworth ran a few blood tests and did a TC of Therese's head. About an hour and a half went by when the doctor finished.

"We're done. Tomorrow we will know the results, and we will be able to know if we can continue with the procedure." 

Therese was led back to her room but while she was in the hall, she passed by a room with a blonde woman reading a book. They locked eyes. Blue met green, and it sent a shiver down their spines. Before looking away, Therese saw something flashing through the woman's eyes. Was it fear? Angst? She didn't know. Her eyes drifted to a piece of metal with the number 378-A that was next to the door.  _ Must be her number of identification.  _ Therese thought.  Once she arrived at her room, she noticed that hers also had a plaque with three numbers on it. 645-A. 

_______

Days passed, different doctors came and went from her room. Asking her to do this or to do that. Her mind kept thinking of that blonde woman she saw almost five days ago. 

The night of the 24th of June, she woke up abruptly because someone was yelling at the end of the hall.  _ Could it be? No, it can't be, can it? _ Therese mused. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She couldn't see anything, she was just able to hear the woman screaming in pain and hitting the walls, every time with more force. A few guards came to the older woman's room carrying something big.  _ A cage maybe? _ The brunette mused. Then, she heard doctor Bloodworth talking to her. 

"This won't hurt. I promise." Then, everything went silent. She no longer heard the woman, neither the guards nor the doctor. After a few excruciating moments, she heard a loud BANG. They have taken her away.

"Take her to the laboratory. We need to examine her. I think it finally worked." Said the doctor.

Therese's mind was racing.  _ Where is the blonde woman? Where are they doing to her?! _ She didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

______

The next morning came and went. At 4 pm an old woman along with two guards came to her room.

"Doctor Bloodworth got the results of all the tests. You're viable for the experiment."  Therese couldn't believe it.  The older woman also told her that she needed to go now to the laboratory. So she did. The guards were on each side of hers all the time until they reached their destination.

"Good afternoon Miss Belivet." The doctor said as he shook her hand.

"Hello." She responded shyly.

"Alright Miss Belivet, go there and once the doors open, you come in. Don't be scared." The doctor said, pointing to another room.  _ Don't be scared? What does he mean by that? _ The younger woman did as she was told. Everyone went to their positions.

"Let's get started." Whispered the doctor to his workmate next to him. They went to a room with a huge window that was able to see the other room, the one that Therese would be in less than a minute. Inside the room, there was  _ Loki's Scepter. _

Therese was waiting nervously behind the closed doors. She had the feeling that something wrong was going to happen to her. Truth be told, she didn't even know why she applied to be here. She just wanted to get some money to survive and since she didn't have anyone,  _ this _ was her only escape, but, at what cost? Will she die? What were they going to do to her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. She entered with all her body sweating and trembling.

"Say your name, please." Another doctor said through a microphone.

"My name is Therese Belivet." 

"Are you a volunteer or a terminal ill?"

"Volunteer."

The scepter started to come alive. Therese got closer to it, trying to touch it, then, it broke, letting pass to a gold stone. That stone started to get brighter and brighter. Therese could barely see anything, then, a female figure appeared and touched her forehead. She felt like the time stopped, everything stopped. Her brain was overwhelmed with power and information. She felt her blood boil and rush up and down to her body. Then, everything went black. The guards ran to her and soon doctor Bloodworth was there too. 

"She's alive." He said, touching her pulse points.

"Put her in observation for the next few days." He instructed the guards and the nurses.

"I need to make a call." He said, and then left.

______

"Strucker, I have great news."

"Tell me, now." 

"No one has made it past this stage of our experiments with alien enhancement. Well, no one other than the twins, of course. And now them. Carol Aird and Therese Belivet." The doctor said

"Perfect. Those Avengers don't know what it's coming to them." He said and hung up.


	2. To be human

Carol Aird was a woman born and raised in New York. She went to the same college as her long-time best friend Abby Gerhard. They met each other when Abby was new in town and went to the same class as Carol. They became fast friends and more or less they had the same ideas for their future. Carol studied Neuroscience at NYU and Abby studied physiology with a degree in psychology at NYU. A few years After their graduation, Carol met Harge Aird, a lawyer. They dated for a year and married. From their marriage came out their beautiful daughter, Rindy Aird. 

Even though Rindy brought happiness into the household, Harge and her got divorced. They applied for joint custody and remained very good friends. Her little angel was just 4 when everything happened. Nowadays, she's a 32-year-old woman whose life has been a nightmare since the moment she disagreed to take that job. 

A few months back, she got an offer for a job in Sokovia. It was only temporary, but she didn't want to take it as it would mean to be very far away from her daughter. It was only 2 months, but she didn't feel comfortable to just leave everything on hold for that period of time. She typed her answer back to the company saying that she wasn't able to come. It seems that they didn't like that answer. The day all of that happened, she was just getting out of the hospital where she worked. A man with a black van was waiting outside. He started to walk towards her, Carol went quickly to her car, but, before she reached the door, she felt someone grabbing her by the wrist and pitching her in the neck with a syringe. She started to feel dizzy and her vision became blurry. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was inside the black van with two men. The automobile soon came to a stop, and they forced her to get out of it. She was in Sokovia.

They put her in a room with no windows, they took  _ everything  _ from her. No phone, no communication with the exterior, nothing. Doctor Bloodworth came to her room.

"Hello, Mrs.Aird." Carol didn't say anything. 

"You see when we sent you that email, we went really asking you if you would be willing to come here and work for us." He stopped, looking at her in the eyes.

"We were amicable, but since you turned down the offer, we couldn't let you go that easily. No one says no to HYDRA." He came near to her.

"You will be part of our experiment, but not as a doctor, you will be one of our subjects." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"NO!" Carol yelled and tried to run away, but the guards that were outside used the taser on her.

"Honey, you won't be getting out of here anytime soon." He said as he walked away.

"You're wrong, my family will know that I'm missing." She said as she tried to get up.

"Oh, didn't you know? We told your family that you died because of a fire in your car."

Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're dead for them." He said as he closed the door with a loud BANG.

______

Weeks passed, they kept doing blood tests on her, saying that she was the perfect subject. A few days ago, she saw a young woman in the hall. She was small with brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen. They locked eyes for a few moments and then the brunette was forced to keep walking.  _ Who is she? _ She mused to herself. 

Two days after that, they took her to the laboratory, once there, they instructed her to go to the other room and enter once the doors opened. Not wanting to cause anything bad for herself, she obeyed. She went to the room and waited for the doors to open. Doctor Bloodworth and his workmates went to another room and pressed a button to open the doors.

When Carol heard the doors swung open, she entered. There was some kind of scepter with a bluestone.  _ What is this?  _ She started to panic. This didn't look so good. The scepter started to tremble and levitate itself. The bluestone freed itself from the object and came to her. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to touch it. So she did it. She took two steps toward the stone and touched it. Her eyes went white, her body tensed, and she started to tremble. She could feel her blood going up and down to her body, her muscles ached. Then, everything went black. 

She woke up a day later in another room.  _ Where am I? _ Then, everything went black again. The next time she awoke, she was in her room.  _ What happened? _ She asked herself. It was night as the lights were off, and she couldn't hear anybody. She tried to get up, but then something awoke in her. A force she didn't know she possessed came to her. She started hitting on everything, every time with much more strength than the other. That caught the guards attention and came to her along with doctor Bloodworth.

"This won't hurt. I promise." Then, he put some anesthetics in her mouth, and soon she was asleep.

"Take her to the laboratory. We need to examine her. I think it finally worked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?😊


	3. Stand by you

Therese woke up with a terrible headache. She felt all her body ache and wanted to vomit. She didn't remember much of what happened. _ Goldstone… someone touching my forehead… everything went black. _ She tried to recall everything but was unsuccessful. 

As she opened her eyes, she didn't recognize where she was.  _ Where am I?  _ She tried to focus her vision, but still, she didn't recognize anything. As she was taking in the room, she heard a noise next to her, like someone breathing forcefully. She turned her head to her right and saw  _ her _ . The mysterious woman was sleep  _ or maybe unconscious? _ Thought Therese. She had her brows furrowed, a few strands of her hair were on her face, covering one eye and part of her left cheek. She looked beautiful while sleeping. Therese wanted to know the woman's name, but all she could read was a sort of a metal bracelet that seemed to be very tight to her wrist with the numbers 378-A on it. She also noticed handcuffs on all the extremities of the blonde's body.  _ They did this to her? H-how?! _ Therese started to panic. She tried to get up but wasn't able to do so because she had handcuffs on her arms and legs too.  _ What the hell is going on?!  _

She started to move her wrist, trying to free herself from the handcuffs, but, unfortunately, it didn't work out. Then, something happened. Her eyes started to turn yellow, she felt some kind of energy radiating from her. She looked at her handcuffs and with just a look, she was able to break them. She did the same with the other three and then, once free, she got up. She looked at her hands and then to the small chair that was next to the bed. She didn't know what was going on with her but she had a feeling that she knew what she was doing. A kind of energy appeared in both of her hands and was able to move the chair without touching it.  _ What the hell have they done to me?! _ She looked at the older woman and noticed something, she could hear her thoughts.  _ Rindy!!! Rindy!!! My little snowflake… I'm so sorry…  _ Therese could feel the pain that the blonde was going through.  _ She didn't come here as a volunteer, she was forced… _ Therese thought, her body becoming tense. 

"What's this all about?" She whispered to herself. Then, an idea popped out in her head.  _ If I can read and listen to her thoughts, maybe I can talk to her.  _ Therese approached the bed with the woman in it and grabbed her hand. She tried to concentrate and within a few moments, she felt a wave of movement, of connection… 

_ Miss?  _ Said Therese. 

_ Who are you?  _

_ We saw each other for a few moments in the hall. _

_ I remember you… The girl with green eyes…  _ Mused Carol.

_ May I know your name?  _ Asked Therese kindly.

_ Carol… Carol Aird.  _

_ It's a beautiful name _ . Said Therese.

_ What's your name, darling?  _

_ Therese, Therese Belivet.  _

_ Therese? Not Theresa?  _ The way she said it sent a warming sensation through all the brunette's body.

_ No.  _

_ Where does Belivet come from? _

_ Oh! It's Czech… it changed originally- _ She was cut by Carol

_ It's very original.  _

_ How did you end up here?  _ Asked Carol.

_ I came here willingly. It was my- I had no other choice, no escape plan.  _ She said, her voice breaking. 

_ How did you end up here?  _

_ I was kidnapped. They came to my work and took me away. My family thinks I'm dead.  _ The blonde said, a wave of pain hitting her with force.

_ I'm so sorry. What have they done to you?  _

_ The same as you.  _

_ We'll get out of here. I promise. _

_ They are not afraid of anything, Therese. _ Carol said.

_ Everybody's afraid of something.  _ Responded Therese. 

________

After Therese was done talking to Carol, she wanted to leave the room. She didn't know where she was but she assumed that this room was some kind of a laboratory because of the machines and stuff that was there. She didn't want to leave Carol all alone but wanted to investigate a little bit. She was debating whether to leave the room or not when she came up with an idea.  _ Maybe… What if I can wake Carol up?  _ The brunette went to the older woman's bed and put her hand on her chest.  _ She's so soft… Concentrate Therese! _ She closed her eyes and something yellow, like energy, started to appear in her hand. Within a few seconds, Carol woke up. The older woman took a huge breath in and then looked up to her surroundings. Then, she turned her head and saw the woman she's been thinking about since she saw her.

"T-Therese?" 

"Yes?" 

"How did you-? She couldn't even finish the sentence as she was still breathing hard.

"I don't even know how I did it… I just- I didn't want to leave you alone." Said the young woman looking at the floor. 

"Darling, thank you." She said as she put two fingers in Therese's chin to make eye contact.

Carol got up and went to the chair to get her clothes. As she was putting them on (she previously was with a hospital coat) she lost her balance and grabbed the near chair to balance herself, but what she didn't expect was to break it with just a soft touch. The blonde woman was speechless.

"It seems that you have super strength." Commented Therese as she helped the older woman get up. 

"I-It seems so." She said, shocked.

"What have they done to us?!" Carol said with panic in her voice.

"I don't know, but we have to get the hell out of here. I think I hear someone coming." 

"W-what do we do?!" The blonde said clearly panicking. 

"Fuck! I don't know!" Responded Therese. Carol kept looking around the room when she saw a possible spot to hide. 

"Therese, come here." The blonde said. Therese went to her and Carol grabbed her, bridal style. The blonde spotted some metal bars hanging out in the ceiling and thought that if they could get there, no one was gonna see them since it was dark. Without knowing if her idea was going to work, she jumped and landed on the ceiling. Carol looked at Therese and saw the look the brunette was giving her. Was it hope? Awe?  _ Love? _ She already felt a lot for this young woman that it was scary.

Therese was perplexed. "H-How did you do that?" The brunette whispered. 

"I don't know." Carol said as she put Therese down, taking her hand and then moving it to the small waist so they wouldn't fall. They felt some kind of electricity and a feeling long lost came back with full force. Before they could utter another word, they heard the door open and two guards entering in. 

"Where the fuck are they?!" One of them said. 

"Shit! C'mon, we have to find them." 

"CODE BLACK!" Said one of the guards with his walkie-talkie. An alarm soon started to sound and a huge metal blind started to come down. The guards left to look for them and Carol and Therese were still in the ceiling. 

"We don't have time, come on, follow me!" Carol said as she put them to the ground again. The blind was halfway through and both of them ran toward it and slipped under it moments before it reached the floor. 

"Uff, we almost didn't make it." Said Carol trying to catch her breath. 

"Yeah, come on, we gotta get out of here." Said Therese, touching Carol's back and the blonde didn't breathe for those seconds Therese had her hand on her back. They both ran in the opposite direction the guards went but found themselves with a huge metal door. They tried to open it but they were unsuccessful. Then, Carol got an idea. 

"Therese, stay behind me." 

"What are you going to do?" Asked Therese scared. 

"Break this thing away." Carol ran to the door and with her super strength, she broke the door. Unfortunately, that turned on an alarm and soon they were surrounded by guards.  Someone clapping their hands caught Carol's attention. 

"Bravo girls, just bravo." It was doctor Bloodworth. 

"What the hell have you done to us?!" Exclaimed Carol as she took Therese's hand as if saying 'I'll protect you.'

_ Therese _

The brunette was shocked, she looked up at Carol and found the older woman with a sly smile. 

_ H-How can you do that?  _

_ I don't know, I just had a feeling that I could communicate telepathically too. I have a plan to get out of here, but I need your help.  _

"Ladies, surrender now, you can't win this battle."

"What makes you think that?" Therese challenged. 

"Do you really think you're the only ones with powers?" Said the doctor as he took two steps forward. 

_ Therese, use your powers to pick up the metal door and put it in front of us, I'll kick it so it will land on all the guards.  _

"You know, there’s no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top." Said Carol as she positioned herself ready to attack.

_ Therese! Now!  _

Therese lifted with her powers the metal door and put it in front of them and within seconds, Carol hit it so hard that it even killed some of the guards as they were crushed to the nearest wall. Doctor Bloodworth was able to get out of the way and called Strucker.

"Sir, we need you and your guys Now! Subject 654-A and 378-A are escaping the installations." 

Carol grabbed Therese -bridal style again- and started to run as fast as she could. She noticed that she was way faster than before she came here.  _ It must be another consequence of this fucking experiment. _ She mused. They came to a hall that they haven't been to before. 

"Where are we?" Therese asked as she got down of Carol's arms and grabbed the older woman's hand, giving it a squeeze. Carol made a mental note to protect this woman at all costs. She had a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. 

"I don't know to be honest." Carol said. "Fuck, there are cameras." She said as she took a step back.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it." Therese said and started to move the cameras away with her powers. They started to walk very close to one another and with their fingers interlaced with each other. There wasn't a lot of light but they could see rooms with numbers like theirs. A loud sound scared them to death. They followed the sound and came to find two rooms with two people inside. In the first room, 106-A, there was a woman, a young woman, maybe Therese's age. In the other, 107-A, there was a man, a young one. They look like they were brother and sister. Carol knocked on the woman's door and saw the pleading eyes she gave her. Therese did the same with the man's room. Carol used her super force to break the door and let the woman out as Therese used her powers to open the other door. Once the two of them were out of the rooms, Carol asked: 

"Who are you guys?" 

"I'm Wanda Maximoff and he's my brother, Pietro Maximoff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts :)


	4. Time to run.

"Who are you guys?" 

"I'm Wanda Maximoff, and he's my brother, Pietro Maximoff."

"I'm Carol Aird."

"I'm Therese Belivet." 

"We really should go, they are going to find us at any moment." Said Therese, looking at Carol and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Guys, wanna get out of here?" Asked Carol with a grin on her face. The twins just nodded and followed them. 

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Asked Wanda.

"Unfortunately no." Responded Therese with an apologetic face.

"Hey! I see a window there." Pietro exclaimed, pointing at the window with his forefinger. They went near the window and saw that there were at least 7 floors under them, which means they were very high, and jumping out of the window could cause severe damage to them. 

"Wanda, what are your powers?" Asked Carol. 

"Mostly telekinesis, I can lift or move things without touching them, and also I can communicate telepathically."

"You have the same powers as Therese." Carol said. The redhead and Therese looked at each other.

"At this point, I don't even find it strange." The redhead said out loud.

"What about you, Pietro?" Asked Therese.

"I have super speed. I can run as fast as light." He said.

"And you, Carol?" Asked Wanda, curious.

"I have super strength and telekinesis. I haven't discovered more yet, but I have a feeling that there's more, you know?" She said as she looked at the hall to see if there was somebody else.

"I know what you mean, it took me two full months to know all my powers, and I still believe there's more." Wanda said with a small smile.

"I hear people coming, we better go." Said Pietro.

"Go where? We will take forever to get out of here." Said Therese, desperation could be felt in her voice.

"What if I break the window and you and Wanda lift all of us and then we go through it?." Carol said, getting ready to break the window.

"It's too risky." Said Therese with worry in her voice.

"There's no other choice." Wanda said. 

They prepared for what was going to be a hard journey. They were all scared, mostly because if it didn't work out, they'll probably die of the impact. Carol got ready and broke the window with just a punch (it was a bulletproof window, so it was very hard to break for a normal person.) Once it was broken, Wanda and Therese started to do their magic. Soon Pietro and Carol felt themselves being lifted, no longer touching the ground. Once all of them were floating, the two witches opened their eyes. Therese's eyes no longer were green, instead, they were yellow and Wanda's eyes no longer were green, instead, they were red. They managed to get through the window and slowly, they went down. Sadly, the universe had other plans for them. Doctor Bloodworth along with Strucker and his men shot at them. A bullet hit Therese's arm and another hit her chest, just above her breasts. That made her lose control. It was that moment when Carol felt something awoke in her. Since Therese was no longer using her powers due to the shots, both of them were in a free fall, but Carol started to go to Therese, she then noticed that she could fly.  _ Another power unlocked. _ She mused as she grabbed Therese. She saw that Wanda and Pietro were having some problems with all the gunshots that were going at them. Pietro got a shot on his right arm, but nothing too serious. It seems that it was only a scratch as the bullet missed the arm. Carol grabbed Therese with one arm, the younger woman's head resting on her shoulder and with the other hand she grabbed Wanda, and Wanda grabbed Pietro. She flew as fast as she could while Wanda made some sort of shield to protect them from the missiles and bullets. The blonde saw a forest and decided to go there, so that way they could try to cure Therese and would be safe from Bloodworth. Or so she thought. 

_________

Once she neared the floor, she put Therese down slowly and carefully, trying not to hurt the woman more. She was so worried about the younger woman. She never felt like this. Obviously, if it was someone else, she'd still be worried but with Therese… It was different. She would literally give her life to save this woman.  _ I think I'm falling in love with her.  _ Carol mused.

"Darling, does it hurt a lot?" Carol asked worriedly. Therese could not stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"It hurts!" She examined, her voice breaking. Carol noticed that Therese's clothes were covered in blood. She put her hands on Therese's wound in her chest while she called Wanda.

"Wanda! I need your help." The twins came to where Carol and Therese were. 

"Wanda, I need you to get the bullets out of Therese's arm and chest. I will heal her once they're out." Carol said with determination. 

"Okay, sorry Therese, but this is going to hurt a little bit." Wanda started to do her magic as Therese screamed in pain. Carol grabbed one of Therese's hands and squeezed it. Luckily, the bullet on the arm didn't hit any important vein so more or less it was easy to get it out without many complications. The one in the chest was more complicated to get out. As Wanda was extracting it, Therese started to lose a lot of blood and she began to spill blood through her mouth. Carol, in a desperate attempt to save Therese's life, she put her hands in Therese's wounds and some sort of golden aura started surrounding them. Therese felt the pain go away and soon realized what happened. Carol has cured her. There no longer were wounds, not even scars. 

"H-how did you-?" Asked Therese perplexed. 

"I just had a feeling." Responded Carol, with tears in her eyes as she helped Therese to get up. As soon as they got up, Therese hugged Carol very tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Carol hugged her back and, with both of her hands, she put them on the younger woman's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"My angel… flung out of space." She said and kissed her left cheek. Therese was flushed. She only wanted to kiss Carol's lips and never let go of her.  _ I think I'm falling for her. _ She thought. 

The four of them started walking through the forest until a noise caught their attention. 

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Yelled Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 😊


	5. Wonder Woman and the Golden Witch.

Subterranean weapons made their way to the surface and started shooting everywhere. Carol and the rest were laying on the ground and Therese and Wanda made a shield to protect all of them. 

"Fuck! We will not resist much more!" Said Therese.

"Wanda, protect Pietro, Therese protect me." Said Carol as she got up. Therese diverted her powers to protect herself and Carol as she started to run, punching one machine with so much force that it went flying to the other side of the forest. Pietro saw that Bloodworth men were coming and decided to kick them. 

"Sis, I need you to take down as many bullets as you can. I'm gonna kick those sons of bitches asses." He said with determination.

"I will, but please be careful. You're all I have." She said, letting out a tear. 

"See you in a minute sis." And then he started running as fast as light, punching all the guards as Wanda deviated the bullets that came to her or her brother to hit the enemy. Carol was breaking the enormous machines. Since Pietro and Wanda took care of the guards and almost all the machines were destroyed, Therese stopped doing the shield and helped Carol kicking some of the guards away. Sadly, while Carol took care of the last machine, doctor Bloodworth and Strucker came behind her and injected some kind of liquid into her neck. She started to feel dizzy and fell on the floor, unconscious. 

"Valiant effort, but you never stood a chance." Strucker said to Carol. 

"CAROL!" Therese yelled. Pietro heard the scream and saw how they were taking Carol away. He ran to her but was stopped by Wanda. 

"What are you doing?! Carol needs us!" He said agitatedly. 

"Look at Therese." Said the redhead. Therese was radiating, she started to elevate herself and let out a scream of pain and revenge along with a cannon of yellow energy surrounding her. It was like an explosion and its wave destroying everything that was around her. The few guards that were still alive died of the impact of the wave of energy Therese sent. Wanda protected Carol's body as well as Pietro and herself. Bloodworth and Strucker survived the wave because they hid behind a huge rock. Once the wave passed, Therese, with her powers, took two huge trees and hit them with them. She started to make balls of energy with her hands and threw them to the enemy. She noticed that one of them wasn't 'normal'. Strucker had some kind of armor that protected him Doctor Bloodworth was hiding all the time Therese attacked them. Wanda was able to elevate Carol's body and retrieve it to where they were and tried to wake her up. As Therese was continuing fighting with those two pieces of shit, Pietro took advantage and hit Bloodworth in the stomach, bringing him to his knees.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro said with a grin on his face. Therese took advantage of that and took the rock they used for hiding themselves and crushed Bloodworth with it. He was  _ finally _ dead. Strucker, seeing that we would not win this battle decided to escape. Therese wanted him dead but Carol was her priority. She went down and then ran to Carol. The older woman still hadn't woken up. 

"Carol, please wake up. I-I c-can't lose you… I love you… please...wake up..." The brunette said crying and sobbing. 

"Let's get out of here." Said Pietro. 

"Look, there's one of their cars. Let's use it to get out of here." Said Pietro pointing to the car.

"Won't it have a chip or GPS to know where it is?" Asked Therese, holding Carol's hand.

"I'll take care of it." Said Wanda. The redhead broke the chip that was in the car and Pietro started the engine. The twins were in the front seats while Carol and Therese were in the back seats. The younger woman kept blaming herself for Carol's current situation. "I can feel you, but I can't hear you." She whispered to herself. Therese tried to communicate telepathically with Carol like she did before but it didn't work. 

"Don't worry Therese, she will be alright." Said Pietro. 

"It's my fault. If I didn't stop making the shield she would be awake." Therese said, her voice cracking. 

______

Hours passed, Carol was still unconscious and Pietro wasn't able to find a city or a small town. 

"Okay let's stop." He said as he stopped the car. 

"What 's wrong?" Asked Wanda.

"We've been on the road for what feels like an eternity and we haven't even found a single board with some indications or something." He said frustrated. 

"You want me to drive?" Asked Wanda. 

"Nah, I got an idea. I will run for 3 minutes straight and let's see if I find anything." He said as he got out of the car. 

"Pietro, be careful please." Said Wanda with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry sis. See you girls in a minute." He said and then ran away. 

"How's she doing?" Asked Wanda to Therese.

"I can feel her, but I can't read her or communicate with her." Therese said sadly, letting a few tears go."It's my fault." 

"Therese, it's not your fault. If it weren't for you, doctor Bloodworth would still be alive and that would have been worse. You saved all of us."

"At what cost? Carol's here unconscious and I can't do anything to help her…" she said, her voice cracking. 

"You do love her, don't you?" 

"I do...I've never felt like this before. I haven't had t-the t-time to tell her. W-We hadn't had t-time…" Therese finally cried. 

"You will have time. She will come back to you and you will be able to tell her." Wanda said, squeezing Therese's hand.

"She will hate me." The brunette said, looking away.

"She won't hate you." 

"How do you know?" Asked Therese. "I hate myself for being the cause of her status right now."  Wanda looked down at Therese's lap where Carol's head was. She was awake and probably has been for a while now. She had tears in her eyes.  _ She loves me? How can she think that I would hate her? I love her… _

"Darling, I don't hate you." Carol says as she gets up and rubs her neck. Therese was shocked. She couldn't believe that Carol came back to her. She was  _ alive _ . 

"H-how-?" Therese asked, lost of words. 

"It seems that I can not only cure people faster but also myself. That liquid they put in my neck was the same they used when they kidnapped me. But now, as I'm stronger, the effect of it was much less durable." She said looking at Wanda and Therese. 

Pietro came running to the car. "Oh! Hey there Wonder Woman." 

"Wonder Woman?" Carol asked, chuckling.

"Hell yeah, you're as strong as her." He said.

"Don't mind him, he calls me the 'Scarlet Witch' All the time." Wanda said as she kicked him in the ribs.

"And you, Therese, are the 'Golden Witch'." He said with a sly smile.

"The golden witch… I like it." Said Carol as she took one of Therese's hands and kissed the back of it. 

"Did you find any place or town to go to?" Asked Wanda.

"I did. It's about 45 kilometers. So more or less in an hour will be there." He said as he got in the car. 

_________

They drove for about an hour until they reached a small town. They were looking for a hotel to stay in but none could be found. The town was so small that it didn't even have schools. Carol wanted to find a phone to call Abby or Harge or whoever to let them know that she was very much  _ alive.  _ They found a small restaurant and Carol said that she was going to see if they had any phones or something. 

"Can I come with you?" Asked Therese. The blonde nodded and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. 

"Hi, good afternoon, do you have any phone that I can use for a quick call?" The blonde politely asked. The younger man that was there understood her and gave her a small phone to make the call. Carol took it and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Abby? It's me, Carol." Then, there was a pause.

"C-Carol?" The other woman was obviously trying to contain her tears.

"It's me." Carol said laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh my God Carol!" Abby exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I need your help. I need four plane tickets to America as soon as possible." 

"Four?" 

"Yes, I'll explain later, please, we need to get out of here." Carol pleaded. 

"Don't worry, I just bought 4 tickets for you guys. The plane leaves at 10 pm today." 

"God! Thank you so much Abby." 

"Where are you? I need you to tell me where you are so I can call the airport so once you arrive they'll let you fly." Abby explained.

"Remember that job offer in Sokovia? We're 45 kilometers from there. We will go to the nearest airport."

"Okay, I got it. They've been notified. You and the rest will be able to fly." Abby said.

"Also, could you get a visa or something, even if it's temporarily to Therese Belivet, Wanda Maximoff, and Pietro Maximoff?"

"Yes, the quickest one is the visa for tourists that last 90 days." 

"That will work for now." 

"Okay, I'll try to get them as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much. I owe you a big one." 

"No need. I'm super happy that you're alive. I knew that you weren't dead." Abby said, her voice cracking. 

"Don't tell anything to Rindy or Harge." 

"I'll keep my mouth shut."  They said their goodbyes and Carol returned the phone to its owner. Carol and Therese went outside of the restaurant and spotted Wanda and Pietro outside the car.

"Well?" Asked Pietro.

"We're going to America." Carol said happily.

"Really?!" Wanda said ecstatically.

"Yes." Affirmed Carol. "You guys will have a tourist visa, for now, that lasts a maximum of 90 days, and then, once we are in America we will apply for the green card." 

"Thank you, so much." Said Wanda as she hugged her. 

"Our flight is at 10 pm so we better go to the airport now." Carol said, getting inside the car.

"Darling, are you coming?" Asked Carol. Therese had a worried face but nonetheless, she nodded and went to the car. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, don't worry." She lied through her teeth. Truth be told, she was afraid of going to another country alone. She was sure that once Carol came back to her family and the twins left to live their lives, she would be alone. 

Pietro started the engine and drove to the airport. Within a few hours, they arrived and Carol went to the front desk to ask for their plane tickets. The woman who attended her gave her the tickets along with their tourist visa for the rest of them. She also gave her their passports, thing she didn't even consider.  _ Thank God for Abby. _ She went back to where all of them were and gave them their respective things. 

"Where are we going to stay once we're in America? Asked Pietro.

"Abby's wife, Genevieve, is a lawyer and I'm sure she can get you an apartment for you guys." She said, smiling at them.

"Cool." Said Pietro, taking his sister's hand and squeezing it. 

Therese didn't utter a word and Carol noticed. After a few minutes, she got up saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Carol followed her. 

"Therese, what's going on? You've been silent since the call with Abby." Carol said as she closed the bathroom door and took one of Therese's hands. 

"It's silly…" Therese said, looking away from Carol.

"You can tell me." Carol said as she approached the younger woman.

"I just- I will be all alone in there. The twins have each other, you have your family and friends… I have nobody." She let a few tears go but Carol caught them. 

"Sweetheart, look at me." Therese looked at her with her big green eyes she loved. 

"You will not be alone. I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I feel like I've known you forever." Carol took a deep breath and grabbed both of Therese's hands. "The first time I saw you in that hall, I knew you were the one for me. I saw so much pain in your eyes but also a flash of curiosity or something more towards me. I wanted to know you, I still do. I am no martyr, I have no clue what's best for me but I do and I feel it in my bones that the love I have for you is something that I've never felt before." At this point, both of them had tears in their eyes. "I love you Therese Belivet. You're my angel flung out of space." Carol said as she caressed Therese's left cheek and closed the distance between them. 

"Can I kiss you?" Asked Carol timidly. 

"Yes." The brunette whispered. Carol closed the gap entirely and brought her lips to Therese's. Her right hand came to Therese's neck, softly pushing her into the kiss while the other hand landed on her waist. Therese's hands landed around Carol's neck, giving herself into the kiss. At first, it was slow, lips meeting each other for the first time, but once they got the hang of it, the kiss became more passionate. Tongues meeting each other, and soft moans could be heard. Eventually, they broke apart, panting, breathing for air. 

"That was-" 

"Magical. Just like you. I love you. " Carol said as she kissed her again, quickly.

"I love you too Carol. There's not going to be anyone else but you." The brunette said as she hugged her tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know!😊


	6. Coming home.

The plane was due to arrive in New York around 8 am. Once they got on the plane, Therese and Carol sat together and the twins sat two towns behind them. Therese was very nervous as she didn't like to fly. Carol was there to tell her that everything was going to be fine and if not, they always had their powers to help fix the problem. Pietro was ecstatic to be in a plane for the first time. He looked like a five-year-old in a candy store. Wanda was more relaxed and soon drifted to sleep. Pietro soon joined her sister and fell asleep too. Carol and Therese started talking about each other, wanting to know more about one another.

"You said that you didn't have anybody? Why is that? If you don't mind me asking." Said Carol softly. 

"My parents died in the civil war in the Czech Republic because two fucking idiots thought that they were the enemy." She said as a tear escaped. Carol caught it and gave Therese a kiss on the lips. "I was raised at an orphanage, which was hell, and once I was 18 I was out of it." Carol squeezed Therese's hand to let her know that she could continue if she wanted. " I lived in a car for 2 years as I didn't have any money and then got two jobs, one as a waitress and the other as a secretary. I got fired from the secretary job and found myself with little to no money." Therese took a deep breath." I saw the ad of the HYDRA experimentation on the internet and the money they offered for it, so I applied in an attempt to have some economic stability." Carol was now hugging the young woman who let out a few sobs and a few tears. 

"Honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could take all the sadness and pain away from you." Carol started peppering kisses along Therese's face and lips. The brunette chuckled and started to kiss Carol back. "I love you so much angel." Carol said as she kissed her again.

"I love you too." Therese responded, kissing her back. 

"I know you answered this when we met telepathically, but, how did you end up in there?" Asked Therese curiously.

"I'm a neuroscientist and I work at a famous renowned hospital in New York called 'Avel Memorial Hospital'. I'm the head of the Neuro department there. I was offered a temporary job in Sokovia but I denied it. I didn't want to be away from my little one. It seems they didn't like that answer and one day, as I was getting out of the hospital, a black van with a man outside kidnapped me. Next thing I know, I'm in here and my family thinks I died in a fire in my car…" Carol let out a sigh and Therese kissed her hand. "It's over now, you will see your family soon." Therese said, feeling a pang on her stomach not knowing if Carol counted her as family or not. "You're my family too Therese." She said affectionately. "Does that mean I'm your girlfriend?" Asked Therese, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, you are and I'm yours." The blonde said and kissed her.

"How old is Rindy?" Asked Therese out of the blue. 

"She's four, my little snowflake…" Carol said with melancholy.

"I'm sure she's like you." Therese said, kissing Carol's hand.

"You bet she is." Carol said proudly.

"How long have you known Abby?" Asked Therese curiously. 

"Since we were kids. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She's truly a star."

"Did you too ever…"

"No, we treasured our friendship too much to break it for a serious relationship when none of us felt  _ that way _ about each other. I do love Abby, but only as a best friend or even a sister, but not a lover." She said looking at Therese. "Not the way I do with you." She said as she leaned to her lover and kissed her. 

"What do you like to do." Asked Carol as she broke apart.

"What do you mean?" Asked Therese confused.

"I mean, do you have any hobbies? Or something you wanna dedicate your life to?" 

"I've always loved photography, but as I was at the orphanage, I've never really studied it. I had a camera that belonged to my father but it's in my old room in Sokovia." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry darling." Carol said, hugging her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, we needed to get away from that place as soon as possible. Besides, it's just an object." Therese said as she squeezed Carol's hand.

________

Hours later, they arrived at the New York airport. Once they got out, an older brunette came running to them, more exactly, to Carol. The blonde had her right hand with Therese's, interlacing their fingers but had to let go to hug her best friend.

"Oh my God! You're here!!" Abby cried as she hugged her tightly. Carol also started to cry, happy that one of the most important people in her life was here with her after those excruciating moths in Sokovia. When they broke apart, Abby's eyes landed on Therese and then on Wanda and Pietro.

"Who are they?" Asked Abby as she wiped away her tears.

"Abby, this is Therese, my  _ girlfriend. _ " Carol said as she took again Therese's hand and kissed her on the head.

"Nice to meet you, Abby." Therese Said as she shook Abby's hand. 

"Likewise." Abby responded with a friendly smile. "Who are they?" 

"They are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." 

"Nice to meet you guys." Abby said as she shook their hands.

"Likewise. " The twins responded.

"Okay, let's go, people." Abby said as she headed to the car. The older brunette drove for an hour until they reached Madison Avenue.

"We're staying here?!" Pietro said excitedly.

"Yes, my wife is a lawyer and was able to get you two this apartment, Carol's place it's just two floors above." Abby explained. "Knowing that you're new to this country, I thought it would be helpful if you guys were closer to each other." Abby finalize. 

"Thank you so much Abby." Wanda said.

They got into the building. Pietro and Wanda were given the keys for door 26 on the 4th floor and Carol got back her keys for her place on the 6th floor. 

Once the twins got to their room, they saw that it was equipped with everything. There were even some new clothes so they could change from theirs. Carol, Therese, and Abby went to Carol's apartment. Therese was speechless, it was a nice place. She felt two arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Asked Carol kissing Therese's neck.

"I love it!" Exclaimed the younger woman and turned around to kiss the older woman. 

"When do you wanna let Harge and Rindy know that you're here?" Asked Abby. 

"Give me a couple of hours to take a shower and fix myself and I'll be ready." Carol said as she took off her shoes.

"Okay so more or less at 10 am you'll be ready?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, well I gotta leave ladies, have fun!" Abby said as she winked at Therese. The young woman started to blush. 

"You're cute when you blush." Admitted Carol. Carol went to the bathroom and Therese followed her.

"Wanna join me?" Asked Carol with a grin on her face. Therese kept blushing hard but nodded. Carol started to fill the tub with water and soap and soon she removed her clothes. Therese was still in hers so she got an idea. 

"May I undress you?"

"Yes." Whispered Therese. Carol started to remove the t-shirt, then her pants along with her panties, and finally her bra. 

"You're beautiful." Carol said as she kissed her on the lips. The blonde woman took a hand of Therese's and led her to the tub. Carol got in first and opened her legs to make room for Therese. Therese lowered herself between Carol's legs. Once she was settled, Carol hugged the woman from behind and started peppering kisses to Therese's neck and shoulders. 

"This is divine." Murmured Carol. Therese let out a low moan. Carol took this as a signal to continue her ministrations. Her right hand came to Therese's right breast and gave it a light squeeze. Therese moaned into the sensation. No one has ever made her feel this good. The brunette took Carol's left hand and guided it down to her center. 

"P-please-" Said Therese who couldn't even finish the sentence as her breathing became fast.

"Are you sure angel?" Carol asked as she started to stroke Therese's clit.

"Y-yes!" Exclaimed the younger woman as she bucked her hips. 

"Do you like that angel?" Carol said sensually. 

"Y-yes...m-more…" before Therese could think, Carol stopped, earning a grin from Therese. 

"I don't wanna make love to you in a tub. Let's leave that for the second or third round." Carol said as she got up and dried herself. Therese soon followed her and once the young woman was dry, Carol pushed her against the wall and devoured her lips. 

"You feel so good, darling." Carol grabbed Therese's hand and led her to their bedroom. Carol kissed Therese again as she laid her on the bed and took one breast into her mouth. Therese whimpered and moaned at the sensation. Carol started to suck and lick Therese's nipple making it very hard and she repeated the motions to the other breast. Therese was panting and started to buck her hips. 

"C-Carol… please…" The younger woman pleaded. Carol went down to Therese's center, leaving kisses along the way until she reached her destination. She kissed Therese's tights until she was met with her wet pussy.

"Darling… you're so wet. Is this for me?" Asked Carol, giving it the first lick.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes, more please!!" Exclaimed the brunette. Carol started licking Therese's wet pussy, and then she put her mouth in the brunette's clit and started sucking it and flicking it with her tongue. She put her fingers in Therese's entrance and inserted two of them.

"OH YES!! FUCK… I-IM G-GONN-" Therese started to shake and then a rush of hot liquid went down to her body. Carol tried to taste all she could until her orgasm subsided. She made her way to her lover's face and slowly kissed her. Therese could taste herself in Carol's mouth. 

"That was incredible." 

"It was." 

"Now's my turn." Therese said as she rolled them over. Now Therese was straddling Carol, peppering her with kisses on her neck and lips. 

"Oh! Keep doing that." Carol moaned. The brunette started to descend Carol's body until she stopped to take one of Carol's breasts into her mouth. She started sucking it and flicking it, making her nipple hard.

"Oh, fuck!" Carol whimpered. 

Therese descended her right hand to Carol's wet center. 

"God! You're so wet." Therese moaned as she parted the blonde's folds with her fingers.

"Baby… don't tease." Begged Carol as her hips started to buck against Therese's hand. Therese began to play with the older woman's clit and Carol moaned loudly.

"YES! K-KEEP DOING T-THAT!" Therese kept circling the clit and started to kiss Carol's lips forcefully, then she left some love bites to the blonde's neck. Carol's moans and whimpers were making Therese lose her mind. She needed to taste her. Now. She went down to Carol's dripping wet pussy and gave it a lick. Seeing that Carol's moans got louder, she did it again and didn't stop until the old woman would cum. She started to apply some pressure with her tongue and entered her with three fingers. Carol began to scream Therese's name.

"FUCK! T-THERESE I'M G-GONNA CUM!" Her body started to shake and Therese felt a rush of liquid in her mouth. She took all Carol had to offer and the blonde was very satisfied with that. As she got down from her mind-blowing orgasm, she motioned Therese to come up here so she was able to kiss her.

"Honey… that was magical." Carol said panting.

"I love you Carol. " Therese said as she leaned to kiss her girlfriend. Carol could taste herself in Therese's lips and that drove her crazy.

"I love you too angel." She kissed her once more. "I'm not done with you yet." She said with a sly smile as she straddled Therese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and that's that (for now😉). Tell me your thoughts on this one!! Also, apologies in advance for the sex scene. I'm trying to get better at writing them. 😅


End file.
